Sumnyus Who!
by Lukapeta-chan
Summary: Ready to discover the secrets behind the Lava Village?Naruto's discovery about his family and his new power,all mixed together with a very interesting new friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Special warnings )**

**I'****m ****Brazilian****and that means ****m****y ****English**** is ****kinda**** messy so ****I'll**** Love I****f**** you guys say ****when ****I**** wrote something wrong and plea****s****e**** R****&****R ****xD**

**Cap.1- Who am I?**

It was a sunny morning in the village of konoha and the news were running free. The enthusiastic blonde had come back from his training with Jiraya Sannin. The boy was walking talking to the people he knew heading for his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen, and as always the boy orders…ramen.

Na;Ohayo os-san! Give one pig ramen please!

Ich;Ohow!Look who can back from the dead! How are you naruto-kun? Just a second and we'll get your ramen ready.

Naruto is enjoying his ramen when He feels a tap on his shoulders and turn around to see who it is

???:Yo Naruto !

Na: Sakura-chan! How are you?

Sa: Very fine and you?

Na:I'm good too! Take a seat and come eat with me.

Sa: I'll pass sorry. I came just to give you a message, Tsunade oba-san wants to see you.

Na: Sankyuu sakura-chan, I'll go there talk to her.

The blonde pays the bill and stands up now heading for the hokage Office. He knocks on the door and a voice orders for him to come in.

Na; Wished to talk to me oba-san?

Tsu; Oh Yes, Yes Huhum...As your training with Jiraya had come to an end, there are some issues unresolved… some really strange information about you came to my known.

Na;I didn't quite understand that, "strange information"?

Tsu;Let me finish first baka! Right, back to where I stopped…Some of our ninjas discovered a cave in the frontier with the country of fog where, apparently, lived and old shaman that had a lot of…parchments.

Na;Nah that's boring..so what the hell this have to do with me?!

Tsu; Can you at least wait for me to finish! It's written in one of these parchments the genealogical tree of your family, from the unknown Uzumaki clan.

xxxxXXxxxXXXxXXxx Days Later xxxxXXxxxXXXxXXxx

At the huge doors of the village of konoha a teen girl in her 14's waited. Minutes later Naruto arrives and they start to talk.

???;Na-naruto-kun, sakura-san told me that you'r going to travel?

Na;Hai Hinata-chan, Tsunade oba-san told me that she discovered something about my family and I'm eager to know about them.

Hi; Demo..naruto-kun, what about sasuke?

Na;No worries!I1ll use this trip to look for that stupid.Said the boy smiling widely.

Hi;Well…take care them, and..please come back soon.

Na; Leave it to mettebayo!See you soon Hinata-chan.

And so Naruto leaves seeking for his past and the mysteries of a very strange family.

Translating:

Os-san; Uncle (Not like in the relatives form, like some older person you like)

Oba-san: Aunt (Not like in the relatives form, like some older person you like)

Demo; But

Dattebayou : As all the naruto fans know..For sure! )

Hai;yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2- Angus ****Bodenhienm**

Naruto was running through the Forest,jumping from tree to tree trying not to listen to the growing amount of confused thoughts that were running wild in his mind."_I get the feeling that it'll be a good time before I come back. I wonder who my parents are, and what about this strange village?"_

So the blonde kept running to the cave of the shaman, he finally spots the cave and get in. The wrong-said cave was in fact a passage that the boy followed and for his misfortune, ended up in lots of different tunnels.

Na; Aww!That's just great...Now, which one should I pick?

With the corner of the eye the boy saw something that caught his attention"_It's just me or this wall is glowing red?"_He decides to follow the path designed by the wall and starts to walk"_Well, I could also try doing some discoveries, I'm probably already lost"_

The strange light follows the boy as if trying to guide him, keep him safe. Naruto spent three days walking around in the tunnels, following the light , strangely he didn't feel hunger or tiredness, just kept following the mysterious guide light that would surely take him to an uncertain destiny. "_Why am I even following this __thing? I don't __k__now but…this warm sensation, feels like it's calling me"_

At the end of a bifurcation Naruto enters a big saloon-like part of the cave that apparently had been sculpted in the stone.

Na: What an infernal heat!

He keeps walking until coming to a halt in front of giant red Gates. He steps closer do the Gates and a voice is heard in the cave.

: Who are you boy? And what are you doing in the Lava domains?

Na: Err…My name is Uzumaki Naruto _and_ you, who are ya?

???:Me? You sure have guts to ask _my _name boy. My name is Angus Bodenhiemn, the eternal watcher of the Hidden Lava Village.

Suddenly a 2 meters high statue that was leaning against the Gates moved and approached the boy.

A:I see…._he_ was indeed sure about the chosen…

Na: He? He who? And what the hell is this village? And who is this chosen?

Said the blonde giving a step in the direction of the open gates.

A:Say,what's your age?

Na:I..I am 14 why?

A:So it's time then...

The boy advances another step through the gates, not even looking to the green line painted on the ground that he had just crossed.

Na: Now listen you creepy statue I think it's tim...

Naruto was falling to the ground losing consciousness as the statue ordered things around quickly.

A: Prepare the altar and the books...

Angus was still talking but the boy was not listening to him anymore, he had fainted.


End file.
